Nightmares
by Willow-Bane
Summary: A short collection of nightmares.
1. Nightmare 1

**Nightmares**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Gray's been having nightmares lately. Yeah…

* * *

 **Nightmare 1 (Rated K+)**

The warm breeze blew gently in the meadow. Wildflowers splashed the landscape with vibrant colors, their luxuriant displays carpeting the earth in a blanket of delicate beauty.

Songbirds fluttered happily in the air, while other forms of wildlife made themselves known. Rabbits poked their heads above the tall grasses, deer wandered the edges of the meadow, and—

Master Makarov sat in the middle of the meadow, animals dancing around him as he wore some sort of princess dress. His face looked quite chibi-like and he blinked cutely. Raising his hand, a small bird landed on it, chirping merrily.

After a few seconds, the bird flew away. Master Makarov smiled sweetly and opened his mouth to sing.

* * *

"AAH!" Gray screamed, shooting up in bed. He let out his breath shakily, completely unnerved by the horrid nightmare he'd had about Master Makarov. It sent chills down his spine.

"Mm? Gray? What's wrong?" Natsu asked sleepily, staring perturbed at his trembling lover.

The ice mage balked. He couldn't tell Natsu about the stupid dream he'd just had. He'd laugh his ass off. "I…had a nightmare."

Looking up at him in concern, the dragon slayer pulled Gray back down and snuggled up next to him, stroking his face comfortingly. "Well, everything's okay now," he said, kissing Gray softly on the lips.

Gray relaxed under the attention he was receiving. Maybe he should have nightmares more often. They seemed to do wonders for his love life.

* * *

 **Ready for the next nightmare?**


	2. Nightmare 2

**Nightmares**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Gray has another nightmare.

* * *

 **Nightmare 2 (Rated M for sexual content)**

Gray had to admit, he was quite shocked when Natsu suddenly crawled on top of him in bed and started nibbling at his neck, running his hands up his sides in a sensual manner. It was quite unlike the dragon slayer to be so feisty…sexually, that is. And to initiate it himself was even better. The ice mage smirked. He was going to pound him into—

Wait. Something was wrong.

He wasn't horny.

Why wasn't he horny?

Panicking, Gray grabbed Natsu's hands and moved them down to his groin. Natsu smiled and began stroking him there.

But the ice mage still wasn't getting aroused! He should be as hard as a fucking rock by now! Why couldn't he—

"Gray?" Natsu's confused voice drew him from his anxious thoughts. Gray noticed tears forming in the dragon slayer's eyes. "Why aren't you…getting…" He paused, the tears escaping his eyes. "Do I not please you anymore?"

"What? Natsu! You please me just fine! I just…I can't…I don't know what's wrong!" Gray insisted. He wasn't even getting so much as a twitch down there.

"I know what's wrong," Natsu cried. "It's me. So I, uh…guess things are…over between us?"

"No! Absolutely not!" protested the ice mage. He watched in horror as Natsu slid off the bed and made for the door.

"Goodbye, Gray," he said before leaving.

* * *

"NO!" Gray roared, bolting up in bed.

Natsu immediately flung up to the sound of his lover's voice, ready to attack whoever had made him scream. But seeing that no one was…well…attacking, he turned his gaze to the panting ice mage.

"What's wrong, Gray? You okay?"

The dragon slayer was answered by having his hands grabbed and forcefully rubbed against Gray's crotch. "What the hell are you doing?" Natsu screeched as he felt his lover get extremely hard beneath his fingers.

Gray groaned in relief, pushing Natsu onto his back before pinning him to the bed. He ground their groins together in a delightful manner, the dragon slayer moaning even though he was embarrassed by the ice mage's sudden arousal.

"I had such a horrible nightmare, Natsu. And now I'm making up for it."

Natsu flinched when his clothes were suddenly torn from his body. At this rate, he wasn't going to be able to walk for a week…let alone leave the bed.

* * *

 **Does anyone want to make a nightmare request? I'm open to recommendations.**


End file.
